Don't Give An Angry War Hero A Mic
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: Harry James Potter, was given the ability to sing, for the reunion/ 5 year celebration of Voldemorts demise, at Hogwarts. He happens to have a lot of anger towards Dumbles, so what does he do with a magical mic? Why, sing of course. SongFic/OneShot


Don't Give An Angry War Hero A Mic

Harry walked in front of the school, it was five years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and yet, in his veins, anger still burned for the man who could have fixed it all before it even happened, but he didn't. No one but, Harry realized it, but damn Voldemort was nothing but a child compared to Albus Dumbledore, in both power, intelligence and maliciousness. However, Harry had volunteered to be the music for the reunion, and he was damn well proud to spout off the next couple of songs, with nothing but a smirk on his face.

(Original Lyrics were edited by me to what I think works with this fanfic, original lyrics are however, Razorblade by Blue October)

"In the day by day collision  
Called the art of growing up  
There's an innocence we look for in the stars  
To be taken back to younger days  
When there was no giving up  
On the people we held closest to our hearts

Yeah it is you that I remember in that school  
It is you that took my life away from me  
It is you I set my paranoia to... to every walk of life  
I haven't met another you since you were by me.

_Chorus_  
A brief bout with a razorblade cut me  
I freaked out, thinking people didn't love me  
I watched closely as the you I knew forgot me  
In letting go, I am so proud of what I've done

In a way, I failed the world  
I dropped the wand from hand to ground  
And I reached for something more than just your Power  
Uncle, you spared not your children  
And while your lying mouth is open  
There's no forgiveness for you! You sick fuck!

It is you that I remember in their classes  
It is you that took their lives away from them  
It is you they set their paranoia to  
You wounded them for life  
You were Dumbledore and suppose to be above them

Sing with me  


_Chorus_  
A brief bout with a razorblade cut me  
I freaked out, thinking people didn't love me  
I watched closely as the you I knew forgot me  
In letting go, I am so proud of what I've done"

Harry looked around and smiled at the shocked looks that his implications gave, "The next song, is for everyone who **actually**," He glared at Dumbledore, who had in the final battle, been 'protecting' the students as the 3rd line of defense, which translated into, hiding in the unbreakable fortress safely away from harm, "fought, and especially the ones who died, valiantly in the many battles we waged for freedom,"

Stare in wonder, who's here to bring you down?  
Find your martyr, I'm sure you've made the crown  
So light a fire under my bones, so when  
I die for you, at least I'll die alone

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on

Dark devotion in a beacon paradise  
Shows no emotion to a willing sacrifice  
You can put a man on trial, but you can't make the guilty pay  
And you can cage an animal, but you can't take away the rage

Ain't nothing for me to end up like this  
There's no comparing me this time

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on

All my heroes have now become ghosts  
Sold their sorrow to the ones who paid the most  
All my heroes are dead and gone  
But they're inside of me, they still live on!

Harry smiled, and before Dumbles could interfere he started the next song, "This next song is dedicated to the true, Master of Puppets," and then promptly pointed at a confused Dumbledore. (This, I found, was perfect, nothing was changed, it is Master of Puppets by Metallica)

End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths' construction

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  


Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Master, master, where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter, all I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Neverending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season

I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Harry James Potter, smirked to himself, when everybody, turned to Dumbledore, realizing, just how bad he had fucked them over. Every one with a friend, brother, sister, or lover who died in the battles, were ready to kill Dumbledore, everybody, except Harry. Harry, had just taken his revenge on Albus, and turned to leave the man, to an angry hoard, within the hall of a place, he could not easily leave.


End file.
